The present invention is directed to a new and improved shock and vibration isolator. The isolator of this invention is used to support loads to attenuate shock and vibrating dynamic inputs so as to significantly reduce these disturbances to an acceptable level.
The invention disclosed herein will reduce the above inputs from the ground to a supported payload or reduce payload disturbances from being transmitted into the ground.
The isolator of this invention will have as some of its major use in machine shops in connection with the support of measuring tools and instruments to isolate tools and instruments from the shop floor.
Prior art vibration isolators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,134, 3,118,659 and 3,001,783.